poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ninja Poké-Showdown
Plot Ash, Misty, and Brock find themselves lost in a forest en route to the Fuschia Gym and decide to take a break by a waterfall. Brock brushes Vulpix and comments on its wonderful hair, whilst Psyduck takes a sip of water. Misty tells Psyduck that drinking cold water will only make its headache worse, but Psyduck's responds with a blank stare, which angers her. She then asks Brock if he would like to trade Vulpix for Psyduck, though he refuses. As they head off for the Gym, a Venonat watches them from the trees. As Ash and his friends continue walking, they end up at an odd-looking mansion where they stop to ask directions, though it appears to be deserted. Misty leans against a wall and falls through it. Brock knocks on the wall and it is revealed to be a secret door, in which they quickly locate Misty. Suddenly, the same Venonat that was spying on them before appears. It hops away, so they decide to follow it. However, Ash runs into a small series of mishaps, such as being electrocuted by a Voltorb, colliding into an invisible wall, nearly falling off a ledge because of a wall trap, and being pinned to another wall by several throwing stars. Then, a girl, who identifies herself as ninja warrior Aya, jumps from the ceiling. Though Ash and Misty criticize Aya's dangerous traps, Brock is smitten and compliments Aya's outfit. However, she slaps his hand away and pushes him to the ground before claiming that she will not let the group go until she and Ash have a battle; he accepts the one-on-one match. Aya sends out Venonat and Ash chooses Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur uses Tackle, but Venonat jumps on its head and launches a Stun Spore attack, which Bulbasaur deflects with Whirlwind. It then replies with its Vine Whip, though Venonat evades it and scores a direct hit with its Psybeam. Bulbasaur then finishes it off with Leech Seed before its vines quickly entangle the Pokémon and drain it of its energy. Aya returns Venonat, just as a Voltorb appears and uses Self-Destruct, filling the room with smoke. Koga appears, explains that they are at the Fuchsia Gym, reveals that he is the Gym Leader, introduces Aya as his younger sister, and announces that he will battle Ash and not let the group go until he does. Ash is happy to have found the Gym, and Koga shows him a Soul Badge that he can earn by defeating him. Ash sends in Pidgeotto, and Koga responds by sending out his own Venonat, which promptly evolves into Venomoth. Koga orders Venomoth to use Stun Spore, and Ash orders Pidgeotto to use Whirlwind. This time, however, the Stun Spore paralyzes Pidgeotto. Venomoth then follows up with Sleep Powder, prompting Ash to recall Pidgeotto and send out Charmander. Venomoth uses Stun Spore again, but Charmander blocks it with Flamethrower. At that point, Team Rocket arrives on the scene and performs a theatrical kabuki rendition of their motto, sending out Arbok and Weezing in the process. Ash, Aya, and Koga send in Charmander, Venonat, and Venomoth, respectively, to battle, but James throws a fistful of a sticky thread at them, immobilizing them. Pikachu then steps up, only to meet the same fate from Jessie. Misty then tries to send out Starmie, but Psyduck breaks out of its Poké Ball instead. An infuriated Misty asks Ash what moves Psyduck knows; Ash consults the Pokédex, which lists Tail Whip. Misty tells Psyduck to use Tail Whip, but Psyduck wags its tail to no effect whatsoever. The Pokédex then lists Psyduck's second move as Scratch, which Psyduck does use on Arbok, but it doesn't work. Arbok begins biting Psyduck's head, worsening its headache. Koga then pulls a cord, opening up several ceiling panels and unleashing a large amount of Voltorb on the trio. However, Team Rocket uses more of their sticky thread to reel in the entire pack of Voltorb. Brock then notices that the room is slanted, and Koga explains that it is a strategy to confuse any opponents. Team Rocket breaks through a wall, with the Voltorb stuffed in a loot bag. Meowth bowls a Voltorb towards Ash and his friends, and it explodes. Ash attempts to retaliate, though his Pokemon are still entangled in Team Rocket's sticky web. When Psyduck runs frantically through the scene, Meowth hits Psyduck out of the way, agitated by its chaotic behavior. At that moment, Psyduck uses a variety of Psychic powers to freeze Team Rocket; blast them off; and remove the sticky gunk from Venonat, Venomoth, Charmander, and Pikachu. Ash's Pokédex chimes in, identifying Psyduck's third and fourth attacks as Disable and Confusion. Koga and Aya both offer to trade for Psyduck, but Misty declines, saying she wouldn't trade Psyduck for the world. Ash and Koga resume their battle outside. Koga's Golbat makes the first move, swooping on Ash's Charmander with a Wing Attack. Charmander keeps Golbat away with its Ember attack, though Koga responds with Screech. Despite the high frequency, Charmander launches a series of Flamethower attacks, burning Brock's face and Golbat's wing in the process. Charmander then wins the battle with an intense Fire Spin. Koga promptly gives Ash a Soul Badge in recognition of Charmander's battle skill alongside Psyduck's efforts for saving the Gym and his Voltorb from Team Rocket, and the trio goes on their way. Major Events * Ash and his friends arrive at the Fuchsia Gym and meet the Gym Leader Koga, and his sister, Aya. * Ash's Bulbasaur is revealed to know Leech Seed. * Ash challenges Koga to a Gym battle, but the battle is interrupted by Team Rocket. * Misty's Psyduck battles for the first time and is revealed to know Tail Whip, Scratch, Disable, and Confusion. * Ash's Charmander is revealed to know Ember and Fire Spin. * Ash continues his battle with Koga and wins, earning a Soul Badge. Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:NegimaLover Category:Episodes Category:This Episode learn new moves